1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage container for storing a compact disk, more particularly to a hangable storage container which can be anchored on two parallel supports in an upright position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional storage container 1 for a compact disk 2 is shown to include a rectangular sheet 11 comprised of a non-woven fabric for contacting an optical surface of the compact disk 2, and a transparent front sheet 12 disposed over and joined to the non-woven fabric by heat-sealing three peripheral edges thereof so as to form a pocket 14 that is accessible along a non-joined edge 141. A binding portion 13 is formed on one of the joined peripheral edges and has a plurality of binder holes 131 so as to secure the storage container 1 in a ring binder (not shown).
Although a plurality of the storage containers 1 can be stacked and stored in a ring binder, it is inconvenient to search and retrieve a desired compact disk from a stack of the storage containers 1.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hangable storage container which can be anchored on two parallel supports in an upright position so as to facilitate storage in a box container and searching of a desired compact disk therefrom.
According to this invention, the hangable storage container includes a first flexible sheet with a major wall which has a storage area and a mounting area opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction. A second flexible sheet is attached to the storage area to form a pocket which has an access opening and which is adapted to receive a compact disk via the access opening. A third flexible sheet is folded to have front and rear halves which are spaced apart from each other in a first direction transverse to the longitudinal direction, and which are attached to the mounting area distal to the storage area to confine a passage that extends in a second direction transverse to both the first direction and the longitudinal direction and that terminates at left and right insert ends. Elongated left and right hook bars are inserted into the passage from the left and right insert ends. Each hook bar has an anchoring end which is adapted to be held by an anchoring support, and a blocking end which is opposite to the anchoring end and which is disposed inwardly of the left and right insert ends. The hook bars are slidable in the second direction between a retracted position, where the anchoring ends are respectively closer to the left and right insert ends, and an extended position, where the anchoring end are respectively remote from the left and right insert ends for anchoring on the anchoring supports to place the storage container in an upright position. Left and right retaining members are disposed in the passage to respectively hinder further movement of the blocking ends towards the left and right insert ends respectively in the extended position.